LA REINA DE LAS NIEVES
by Tavata
Summary: <html><head></head>-Siempre creí que era la única... -Oh no, Elsa... Mi niña, tus poderes son Herencia de la Familia...</html>
1. Chapter 1

oO* 1 *Oo

Era una linda mañana en el reino de Arendelle. La princesa Anna se levantó tarde, bueno, la princesa había intentado levantarse temprano pero la princesa no era una princesa madrugadora…

Cuando la princesa Anna salió de su habitación corriendo porque ya era muy tarde al primero que se encontró en su camino fue a Olaf, el muñeco de nieve. El pequeño Olaf caminaba tarareando "verano" mientras de su nube mágica caían delicados copos de nieve y una frescura invernal.

¡Buenos días, Olaf!- saludó Anna.

¡Hola!, ¡Buenos días, Anna!- saludó Olaf brincando alegremente por todo el pasillo- ¡Oh, cierto! –recordó de pronto Olaf- la reina Elsa y Kristoff te esperan en el comedor, bueno, te esperaban para el desayuno pero creo que el desayuno ya se terminó…

Lo sé, lo sé, ya es muy tarde- le detuvo Anna- aunque no es muy amable el no esperarme a desayunar- hizo una pequeña mueca de niña enojada la princesa.

Ya son más de las once- Olaf se rascó la zanahoria que tenía por nariz.

Bueno, bueno, solo es un poquito más tarde que lo normal para desayunar pero eso no los justifica- continuó Anna risueña una vez más- Ven Olaf, veamos si nos dejaron algo de chocolate esos dos malvados.

…

La reina Elsa y Kristoff ya habían terminado de desayunar desde hacía largo rato, pero por costumbre habían esperado a que la princesa Anna despertara, se arreglara y bajara a desayunar, curiosamente el día de hoy había tardado más de dos horas contrario a lo acostumbrado, por eso habían mandado a Olaf a ver si la hermana de la reina necesitaba algo.

Cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió y Anna entró con Olaf, la reina respiró tranquilamente, las costumbres nunca se olvidan y preocuparse por la seguridad de Anna en todo momento era una costumbre muy arraigada de la reina Elsa.

Kristoff solamente negó con la cabeza, Anna vivía en las nubes, no le extrañaba que se hubiera levantado así de tarde y que en lugar de dar alguna explicación para su comportamiento mejor hubiera corrido directamente a las fuentes para rellenar su plato hasta el tope (algo que no era necesario ya que los sirvientes se desvivían por atender a las hermanas)

Si comes chocolate tan temprano te dolerá el estómago por la noche- le regañó amistosamente Kristoff.

Eso nunca me ha pasado y siempre lo he hecho- dijo la princesa con la boca llena de chocolate- ¿Vedad, Elcha?- continuó hablando con la boca llena.

La reina de Arandelle veía a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos, ese no era un comportamiento digno de una princesa al estar en la mesa; pero, finalmente su hermanita podía comportarse como quisiera o mejor dicho siempre terminaba comportándose como quería.

Desde que éramos niñas siempre ha hecho lo mismo- dijo tranquilamente la reina Elsa- y no, nunca le ha dolido el estómago, creo que es parte de su magia.

Anna sonrió con la carita llena de chocolate como cuando era niña, adoraba que Elsa dijera que ella también era mágica. Anna adoraba a Elsa y Elsa adoraba a Anna.

Kristoff solamente se encogió de hombros, nunca podría ni con Anna ni con Elsa, afortunadamente para él, la reina Elsa le había aceptado como parte de la familia ¡Y como no iba a aceptarlo si Anna y él estaban locamente enamorados!

Yo también quiero chocolate- dijo Olaf logrando subirse a su silla.

El muñeco de nieve siempre se sentaba junto a Anna y Elsa.

No creo que puedas comer chocolate, Olaf- negó Kristoff aunque le acercó un poco de chocolate del que había caído del plato de Anna a la mesa.

Elsa…- llamó de pronto Anna.

La reina se giró para ver a su hermana.

Yo… quería preguntar si… bueno, ahora que las puertas se han abierto y tú ya no te encierras en tu habitación…- Anna se veía nerviosa de lo que iba a preguntar.

Anna, lo que quieras puedes decirlo- le invitó a continuar Elsa al ver como se ponía nerviosa su hermana.

Me preguntaba si este año… vendrías conmigo a la ceremonia de papá y mamá…- soltó de golpe Anna.

El silencio se hizo presente en el comedor, Kristoff veía alternativamente a ambas hermanas, Anna esperaba no haber dicho algo malo, Elsa no se atrevía ni a parpadear y Olaf seguía comiendo chocolate.

Anna…- inició Elsa- me encantaría acompañarte… - Elsa sonreía tiernamente- nunca antes había podido asistir, ahora… será un honor para mí ir contigo…

Anna estaba radiante de alegría, de un salto se puso de pie y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su hermana.

Era hermoso ser de nuevo tan buenas hermanas y tan buenas amigas…

…

El día de la ceremonia en recuerdo de los reyes de Arandelle, ambas hermanas partieron del castillo al montículo acompañadas de Kristoff, Sven y Olaf.

El mismo ministro que había estado presente en la ceremonia funeraria de los reyes y después en la ceremonia de coronación de la reina Elsa estuvo presente y dijo unas hermosas palabras en honor de los antiguos monarcas que sacaron lágrimas a las hermanas.

Todos los aldeanos de Arandelle presentes también recordaron a sus amados monarcas y dieron una vez más sus condolencias a las hermanas reales aunque en esta ocasión también recordaron los buenos tiempos cuando los reyes vivían y Arandelle veía unos días de luz y prosperidad como no habían tenido hasta ahora que la reina Elsa cuidaba de Arandelle y todos los habitantes del fiordo.

En muestra de amor y recuerdo a sus padres, Elsa hizo nevar por un momento nieve mágica como lo había hecho en el castillo para que todos patinaran; todos los presentes aplaudieron emotivamente el gesto de la mágica reina.

Cuando la tarde declinaba, todos los pobladores de Arandelle bajaron de nuevo al castillo ya que la reina había anunciado un banquete (organizado por Anna) en honor de sus padres.

También las hermanas reales, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven estaban a punto de retirarse cuando algo llamó la atención del fiel amigo de Kristoff.

Sven se alejó de ellos trotando hacia el fondo de las rocas para honrar a los reyes.

¿Qué sucede amigo?- preguntó Kristoff al ver que su compañero de aventuras se veía muy interesado en algo al fondo.

Anna y Olaf también caminaron hacia donde iba Kristoff siguiendo a Sven, Elsa cerraba la marcha siguiendo a su hermana.

Wow- no pudo evitar exclamar Kristoff.

Sven había encontrado una hermosa guirnalda de hielo, una escultura de hermosas flores de tonalidades de hielo que recordaban el candelabro helado en el castillo que Elsa se había construido en la montaña del norte, era tan delicado, elegante y fino que cualquiera olvidaba al verlo que era frío como el hielo.

¡Es hermoso!- exclamó Anna al llegar junto a Kristoff- ¡Oh, Elsa! ¡Es hermoso!

La princesa Anna creía que su hermana lo había hecho para recordar a sus padres.

Anna…- habló después de un rato de haberse quedado sin habla la reina Elsa al ver la hermosa guirnalda helada- Yo no lo hice…

Kristoff y Anna se miraron confundidos.

Si Elsa no era la responsable del hermoso arreglo floral de hielo, entonces ¿Cómo era que estaba ahí? ¿Quién lo había hecho?

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias a tod s los que nos acompañan en esta historia, espero siga siendo de su agrado y contemos con su visita en los demás capítulos. Tenemos café y galletas en la mesa del fondo ^^_

_**Kykio-chan**__: Las actualizaciones están planeadas para todos los lunes, así que te esperaremos con mucho gusto cada inicio de semana :)_

_**Nocilio**__: Que bueno que te gustó el primer capítulo :)_

_**Fan-de-caídos-del-mapa**__: Que bueno que te ha gustado el inicio de esta aventura, creo que me confundo un poco con todas las posibles parejas que mencionas, para esta historia solo hay Kristoff- Anna como pareja (y eso de pareja no es tan meloso, meloso, creo que se tratan más como cuando discuten en el trineo y en todo el camino a la Montaña del Norte cuando estaban buscando a Elsa) Con respecto a las actualizaciones, están planeadas para cada lunes. No, Anna no hizo la guirnalda de hielo y en esta historia Anna no tiene poderes mágicos, al menos que comer todo el chocolate que uno quiera y no engordar sea considerado un don mágico :P Con respecto a los diálogos, sí, manejaré guión al inicio, si no se entendiera o es confuso, me avisan y vemos la mejor opción para que entiendan mis enredos :)_

_**Shadir**__: ¡Detective! ¡Hola! Je, opino lo mismo, Anna tiene mucha energía (Tendremos que esconderle el café o no dejarla operar maquinaria pesada por las mañanas) :P_

_**KaTmAi**__: Ya pregunté a todos los escultores de hielo de Arandelle pero uno se encontraba en viaje de negocios por DunBroch (Creo que el rey Fergus quería una escultura de oso o algo parecido) y no fue él, y el otro estaba de vacaciones por Bahamas (solo pude dejar mensaje en su contestadora) así que no, no fue ningún hábil escultor de hielo (y que me cobrara barato) Jejejeje. Sí, ya en cosa de nada sabremos quién hizo la escultura de hielo (también por si alguien está interesado en su trabajo, le pase su número de teléfono, su contacto por skype o ya mínimo su página web) :P_

_** 2000**__: Gracias por acompañarnos, espero que se siga poniendo más interesante conforme avancemos o la devolución de su dinero(uy, ojalá no nos reclamen y tenga que pagar porque ando media corta de dinero en estos días, sino tendré que hacer un pagaré a muy largo plazo) :P_

_**Qaroinlove**__: Que bueno que te gustó el primer capítulo y que logré atrapar algo de la magia de Frozen, trabajaré en los errorcillos, cualquier detalle no dudes en compartirlo (Lo trabajo, arreglamos, cenamos y publicamos jejeje) Claro, revisaré la edición para que en lugar de dividir con tres puntos salga guión largo, una vez más si resulta confuso o no facilita la lectura solo me avisan y realizo los cambios :)_

_**Vulcano**__: Que bueno que la historia es de tu agrado. Tú me dices cuando veas quién hizo la guirnalda de hielo si era quién imaginabas. Sí, si respondo reviews aunque luego tardo algo de tiempo (ya sea uno por uno desde los mensajes o incluyéndolos en el siguiente capítulo como sea más de su agrado) _

_Muy bien, después de contestar a los mensajes y reviews pendientes. Regresamos a su programación habitual y continuamos la historia donde nos quedamos en el capítulo anterior esperando todos estén listos con sus zapatos de baile para después del banquete…_

_Tavata._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

oO* 2 *Oo

Anna y Kristoff estaban desconcertados, si la reina Elsa no había hecho el congelado arreglo floral, entonces ¿Quién lo había hecho?

Kristoff comenzó a revisar los alrededores alejándose un poco de las hermanas, quien hubiera hecho la guirnalda tuvo que haber dejado alguna pista, algunas huellas, algo que pudiera darles alguna señal de quién se tratara, era imposible que las flores heladas solo hubieran aparecido así como así. Olaf también comenzó a ayudar a Kristoff buscando algo (aunque ninguno de los dos supiera realmente qué era lo que estaban buscando)

Mientras Kristoff y Olaf seguían buscando entre las piedras y arbustos, Anna se acercó a su hermana, Elsa seguía sin poder creer que alguien más hubiera hecho un arreglo tan bonito para sus padres, "Magia" Elsa no tenía ninguna duda, habían usado magia, magia como la de ella; pero, ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacer un presente tan bonito para sus padres? ¿Quién más podía hacer magia y además conocía a sus padres? La reina de Arandelle tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

-¿Elsa?- llamó de pronto Anna sacando a su hermana de sus pensamientos- ¿Quién crees que haya hecho esto?

-No lo sé, Anna… No lo sé…- fue la respuesta de la reina.

Anna abrazó a su hermana, Elsa se veía preocupada. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser que hubiera alguien más en Arandelle que pudiera hacer magia como la de Elsa? En ese momento Anna lo entendió, Elsa tenía miedo de que ese otro alguien pudiera congelar el reino como había pasado con ella; pero, eso no tenía por qué pasar ¿no? Anna pensaba que alguien que podía hacer algo tan hermoso como la guirnalda de flores bien debía tener control de su magia, después recordó el hermoso castillo que su hermana se había construido en la Montaña del Norte y que también Elsa había congelado el Fiordo y ya no estaba tan segura… Tal vez Elsa tenía razón en preocuparse, debían saber quién había hecho el arreglo floral para sus padres y debían descubrirlo rápido.

Desafortunadamente para la princesa y la reina por más que Kristoff y Olaf buscaron por todas partes (cerca, lejos y alrededor) no encontraron ninguna pista, nada, era como si las flores solo hubieran aparecido por arte de magia.

La tarde ya había declinado y comenzaba a sentirse frío cuando todos subieron al trineo jalado por Sven y regresaron al castillo en silencio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El banquete que habían planeado en honor a los padres de la reina Elsa comenzaría en cuestión de minutos, habían pasado tanto tiempo en busca de quién había hecho la guirnalda que el tiempo se les había pasado volando y ahora las hermanas reales solo tenían el tiempo justo para arreglarse y comenzar a recibir a todos los invitados.

Olaf tenía suerte de no tener que usar ropa así que tenía todo el tiempo libre que quería antes de que empezaran a llegar todos al banquete. Así, el pequeño hombre de nieve aprovechó para darse una vuelta por las cocinas, recorrer la sala de los cuadros y contar "tic tac" en el reloj de péndulo antes de salir por los jardines y llegar con Sven en las caballerizas.

-¡Hola, Sven!- saludó animosamente Olaf como siempre.

Sven también se alegró mucho de ver a su frío amigo, y la zanahoria que su amigo tenía por nariz; para deleite del reno, Olaf había tomado una zanahoria en las cocinas todavía más grande que la que tenía en la nariz para regalársela a Sven.

El reno no perdió la oportunidad de comenzar antes que todos el banquete y en menos de un parpadeo ya había devorado la zanahoria.

Olaf se había sentado sobre un montón de paja mientras su amigo comía su zanahoria, era el mejor lugar para esperar que el banquete comenzara y no habían pasado más que unos cuantos minutos después de que Sven terminara su cena cuando la música comenzó a sonar, los invitados habían llegado y el banquete estaba por empezar…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La princesa Anna se veía hermosa con su vestido verde y la reina Elsa era la más elegante con su vestido azul, Kristoff al principio se veía algo incómodo por usar un traje de gala como los de los ministros de la reina pero después de un "Te ves muy guapo" por parte de Anna dejó de jugar con los botones de su saco y también comenzó a saludar a todos los invitados.

Todos disfrutaban la comida y el baile aunque Elsa, Anna y Kristoff seguían pensando en la guirnalda de hielo, ¿Estaría el responsable de la escultura entre los invitados? ¿Cómo podían saberlo?

La princesa Anna y Kristoff abrieron el baile recibiendo una cálida ovación por parte de todos los presentes, la reina también le aplaudía a su hermana desde su asiento aunque siguiera pensando en la guirnalda.

Durante el tercer baile que Anna y Kristoff disfrutaban en la pista, Olaf regresó de las caballerizas sentándose en el suelo junto a la silla de la reina Elsa.

-Anna se ve tan feliz- comentó el muñeco de nieve a la reina Elsa.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza, sí, su hermana era muy feliz con Kristoff.

En un momento dado del baile, Kristoff tomó una florecilla de un jarrón cercano por el que habían pasado en la última vuelta y la colocó gentilmente en el cabello de la princesa Anna. Olaf miraba muy atento ese detalle.

-Es un regalo- explicó Elsa que también había visto todo- Cuando quieres a alguien le haces regalos, ya sabes, algo bonito…

-Un regalo bonito…- repitió Olaf, cuando de pronto tuvo una idea-¡Como la guirnalda de flores de la tarde! ¡Era un regalo bonito!

Olaf tenía razón, la guirnalda de flores había sido un regalo para sus padres, un regalo bonito, muy bonito; entonces, quién lo había hecho en verdad quería mucho a sus padres, pero la pregunta seguía siendo ¿Quién?

-Sí, era un regalo muy bonito- siguieron hablando la reina y el muñeco de nieve sin poner ahora mucha atención al baile- pero la pregunta es ¿Quién lo hizo?

Olaf se rascó su nariz de zanahoria.

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle- respondió Olaf como lo más natural del mundo.

-Sí, pero no sabemos a quién preguntarle- se encogió de hombros Elsa.

-Bueno, si no sabemos a quién preguntarle, tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a los amigos de Kristoff, ellos saben mucho…- volvió a responder Olaf como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

¿Preguntarle a los amigos de Kristoff? ¿Preguntarle a los Trolls? ¡Claro, ellos debían saber algo al respecto! Elsa recordaba que cuando era niña, sus padres habían acudido con los Trolls para pedir ayuda, seguramente los Trolls sabrían algo al respecto.

-¡Eres un genio, Olaf!- exclamó la reina Elsa levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

Justo en ese momento esa pieza musical terminaba y todos los presentes ovacionaban una vez más a la hermosa pareja que formaban la princesa Anna y Kristoff, cuando Anna se acercó junto con Kristoff al asiento de la reina la vieron mucho más animada.

Elsa no les dijo nada sobre la conversación que había tenido con Olaf y su brillante idea de ir con los Trolls, iba a esperar a que el banquete y el baile terminaran para hablar con ellos y planear una visita a los amigos de Kristoff.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola chicos y chicas! ¡Espero que tengan un gran inicio de semana! ¿No? ¿Mucho tráfico? ¿Día pesado en el trabajo? ¿Un mal día en la escuela? ¿Mucha tarea? Tranquilos, que les parece si descansan un ratito y leen la actualización de esta semana; pero antes ¡Saludínes! :D_

_**Vulcano**_: _Muchas gracias por seguirnos acompañando, ¿Sentiste corto el capítulo anterior? Descuida, hoy será un poquito más largo. No, los padres de las chicas no fueron los responsables de la guirnalda porque ambos están en el cielo Disney, pero descuida, ya muy pronto descubriremos de quién se trata. Espero el capítulo sea de tu agrado :)_

_**Kykyo-chan**__: ¡Hola! ¿Así que también sentiste corto el capítulo anterior? Bueno, al público lo que pida, y en esta ocasión el capítulo será un poco más largo. ¡Sí! Ya estamos a nada de ver a los Trolls y con ellos tener una pista sobre quién es nuestro artista del hielo. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos :)_

_**Shadir**__: ¡Hola, detective! Sí, yo también espero que los Trolls no vayan a salir con alguna respuesta tipo Yoda, hable con el sindicato de Trolls y prometieron no darnos muchos problemas. Por lo pronto, también a Anna y le quitamos la cafeína y el redbull, digo, ya que nos vamos de viaje con los Trolls y no es bueno que Anna "tenga alas" (Ok, mal comercial de Redbull pero lo necesitaba como patrocinador jejejeje)_

_**Alexis Lion 99**__:_ _Que bueno que te está gustando la historia, espero que los siguientes capítulos también sean de tu agrado._

_**Yara sosa**__: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por acompañarnos. Las actualizaciones serán cada lunes para que nos sigas visitando. Esperamos seguirte viendo por esta historia :)_

_**KaTmAi**__: A mí me gusta Once Upon a Time, pero solo he visto los primeros capítulos de la primera temporada(Imagínate apenas voy donde a Mary Margaret la acusan de asesinato y Emma va a demostrar su inocencia, o sea al principio, principio de todo) y aunque sí vi los posters que iban a incluir a Elsa, Anna y a todos los demás de Frozen no investigué nada, no fuera a ser como cuando vi que en una de las temporadas –creo que la anterior- salía la Malvada Bruja del Oeste y sin querer me fui revelando el final antes de tiempo, hasta ahí llega mi conocimiento de esta nueva temporada de Once Upon a Time con Frozen (antes de que me meta un autospoiler del tamaño de Texas) así que desconozco si estoy siguiendo la misma línea que la serie o no. Tú me irás diciendo evitando los spoilers de la serie ¿Te parece? :) ¿El café estaba frío? Ya tengo que cambiar de cafetera, ya será para la próxima quincena que tenga dinero jejejeje. Mira, no estaría mal, ya que viene Navidad empezar con el negocio de esculturas de hielo, ¡Tal vez hasta nos alcanza para una nueva cafetera y un nuevo horno de microondas! :D_

_Una vez más, muchas gracias por su visita y ya que estamos listos ¡Empecemos que los Trolls nos aguardan! _

_Tavata._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

oO* 3 * Oo

-¡Adiós! ¡Hasta luego! ¡Gracias por haber venido!- la princesa Anna despedía a los últimos invitados desde la puerta acompañada de Kristoff.

Finalmente todos los invitados se retiraron a sus casas a dormir y descansar lo que restaba de la noche. Cuando las puertas se cerraron Anna prácticamente llevó jalando a Kristoff al interior del castillo.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Vamos Kristoff, quiero saber qué es lo que quiere decirnos Elsa!- volaba más que corría la princesa Anna.

-Wow, tranquila- trató de convencerla Kristoff de aminorar la marcha- La reina, ejem, tu hermana, bueno, Elsa no se irá a ninguna parte ¡No hay necesidad de correr! ¡Puedes tropezarte y caer!

Afortunadamente Anna no tropezó con nada y Kristoff no golpeó con nada en su loca carrera al interior del castillo hasta llegar al salón principal donde la reina Elsa se encontraba sentada tomando elegantemente un poco de té mientras esperaba su hermana terminara de despedir a los invitados y se reuniera con ella, por su parte Olaf aún seguía practicando unos pasos de baile nuevos que había visto en el baile al ritmo de una tonada imaginaria.

-¡Elsa!- llamó Anna derrapando en la entrada del salón.

Si no hubiera sido por Kristoff, la hermana de la reina hubiera caído dolorosamente de sentón al suelo.

-¡Anna! ¿Estás bien?- se levantó al momento Elsa.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Gracias, Kristoff- agradeció la princesa Anna dándole una amable palmadita en el hombro a su querido Kristoff- nada mal para un ejercicio de confianza.

Kristoff no pudo menos que encogerse de hombros y sonreírse recordando cuando Anna intentó escalar la montaña del Norte y él la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirnos? ¿Es sobre la guirnalda de hielo?- preguntó Anna- ¡Oh, ya sé!- exclamó alegremente- ¡Ya sabes quién hizo la guirnalda! ¿Estaba en el baile? ¿Lo conocemos?

-Anna, despacio- llamó a la calma Elsa-No, todavía no sabemos quién la hizo, pero…- hizo una ligera pausa mientras su mirada se dirigía a Olaf- Olaf tuvo una idea brillante- Elsa se sonrió- Podemos preguntarle a tus amigos, Kristoff…

Kristoff se vio sorprendido de ser incluido en el plan de la reina y Olaf.

-¿A mis amigos?- repitió Kristoff pensando rápidamente- ¡Claro, podemos preguntar a los Trolls! ¡Ellos deben saber quién lo hizo!

Anna aplaudía y saltaba. ¡Irían a ver a los Trolls!

-¿Partiremos inmediatamente?- preguntó Anna completamente emocionada.

-Oh, yo había pensado ir mañana mismo por la mañana. Será mejor que estemos descansados, además no les hemos avisado que iremos a visitarles- dudaba un poco la reina Elsa.

-Descuide, no es necesario avisarles, estoy seguro que estarán encantados de vernos en cuanto lleguemos- intervino Kristoff.

-Entonces no se diga más, ¡Mañana mismo iremos a ver al abuelo Pabbie!- seguía saltando y aplaudiendo Anna.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff y Olaf se fueron a dormir y descansar para la jornada que les esperaba. Kristoff se fue a dormir con Sven, aunque ya vivía en el castillo el chico no terminaba por acostumbrarse a dormir en una habitación tan elegante y terminaba cada noche en la caballeriza durmiendo junto a su mejor amigo. Anna terminó quedándose dormida inmediatamente y aun cuando Olaf seguía viendo por la ventana como brillaban las estrellas y las luces nocturnas jugaban en la noche la princesa ya estaba roncando.

Mientras en su habitación Anna ya estaba plácidamente dormida, Elsa daba vueltas y vueltas en su habitación, aunque se había mostrado entusiasmada ante la idea de ir a ver a los amigos de Kristoff, no podía evitar también recordar muy bien como había sido su única visita al lugar donde vivían los Trolls, justo después de que jugando accidentalmente golpeara con sus poderes a Anna y el sabio Troll hiciera que su hermanita olvidara que Elsa tenía poderes mágicos… Después del encuentro con los Trolls, el rey de Arandelle había separado a las hermanas por el bien de Anna y después el miedo y la soledad fueron los únicos compañeros de Elsa… La reina dio un largo suspiro, no, no tenía por qué preocuparse, por qué tener miedo, ahora tenía a su hermana a su lado para enfrentarse a lo que fuera y a quién fuera. Descubrirían quién había hecho la hermosa guirnalda, qué relación tenía con sus padres y sobre todo por qué se ocultaba…

Sí, no había de qué preocuparse. Con más confianza Elsa se fue directamente a la cama, todavía podría dormir unas cuantas horas antes de salir a ver a los Trolls.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El hogar de los Trolls seguiría siendo un secreto por siempre para aquel que no sabía dónde mirar, una suerte que las herederas de Arandelle tuvieran la guía de Kristoff y con ello la amistad de los Trolls para poder buscarles y encontrarles.

Elsa y Anna iban cómodamente sentadas en el trineo nuevo que Anna había regalado a Kristoff después de su aventura en las montañas congeladas. Sven marchaba alegremente con Olaf montado en su lomo peludo y Kristoff encabezaba la marcha por las altas colinas que se iban cubriendo de nieve conforme iban avanzando y ganando altura. Pasaron por la serie de geiseres donde Anna trataba de calentarse con la fuente termal después del encuentro que habían tenido con Malvavisco después de encontrar a Elsa en su castillo helado hasta llegar a una barrera de rocas.

-Por aquí, amigo- marcaba el camino Kristoff.

Anna platicaba alegremente con su hermana, la princesa no dejaba de hablarle sobre los Trolls y como habían creído que era novia de Kristoff, bueno, mucho antes de saber que sí terminaría siendo su novia. Elsa escuchaba cada una de las palabras de su hermana sin poder evitar reírse cada vez que Anna hacía caras graciosas cuando imitaba a los Trolls y su canción.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado finalmente a las rocas y geiseres que ocultaban el círculo de los Trolls.

-¡Hemos llegado!- informó Kristoff.

Con cuidado Kristoff ayudó a Elsa y Anna a bajar del trineo, también quitó las riendas a Sven para que pudiera entrar a visitar a los Trolls.

Olaf ya se encontraba palmeando cada una de las redondas rocas cubiertas de musgo que se encontraban en el círculo de piedra.

-¡Hola todos!- saludó Kristoff elevando la voz.

Solo escuchar a Kristoff las rocas cubiertas de musgo comenzaron a moverse y rodar hasta rodear a las hermanas y a Kristoff, a Sven y a Olaf. De unos giros y rápidos movimientos las rocas cambiaron a los Trolls.

-¡Es Kristoff! ¡Kristoff ha venido! ¡Y no viene solo, viene con Anna! ¡Hola Anna! ¡Hola Sven! ¡Hola Olaf! ¡Oh, también viene la reina!

Gritaban, saltaban, jugaban y aplaudían los Trolls saludando de mano a cada uno de los recién llegados, abrazando a todos porque finalmente todos eran parte de la familia. Los saludos y el mostrar quién había conseguido un nuevo cristal de colores, a quién le había salido un nuevo hongo, quién había crecido más y todo lo que los Trolls querían mostrarles, Kristoff llamó a la calma de su familia rocosa.

-¿Han visto al abuelo Pabbie?- preguntó el chico.

-¡Estaba durmiendo!- dijo un bebé Troll- ¡Voy por él!

Y sin esperar a que alguien dijera algo el bebé Troll salió rodando como roca en busca del sabio y anciano Troll.

Elsa estaba encantada con el recibimiento de los Trolls, eran criaturas muy amigables y encantadoras, cuando los habían buscado para ayudar a Anna no había podido disfrutar de su alegre carácter como ahora, la reina de Arandelle tenía entre sus manos cargando a un pequeño Troll que le mostraba orgulloso un cristal de color morado cuando todos los demás Trolls hicieron espacio para el recién llegado, el abuelo Pabbie venía aun bostezando agarrado de la manita del bebé Troll.

-¡Kristoff, muchacho!- saludó el abuelo Pabbie- ¡Hola Anna!- el anciano Troll se detuvo en el centro de todos- ¡Oh, Elsa, qué sorpresa!

Elsa hizo una caravana, no se esperaba que el abuelo Pabbie la recordara.

-Abuelo Pabbie- tomó la palabra Kristoff- tenemos un problema. Ayer en la ceremonia en honor de los padres de Anna encontramos una guirnalda de hielo…

El abuelo Pabbie los escuchaba con mucha atención, el resto de los Trolls habían dejado de hablar para también escuchar el relato de su Kristoff, Anna y Elsa también estaban al pendiente de lo que fuera a decir el abuelo Troll.

-¿Una guirnalda de hielo?- preguntó el abuelo Pabbie.

-Sí- intervino Anna al momento- al principio creímos que había sido Elsa…

-Pero yo no hice nada y la guirnalda era perfecta, como si hubiera sido hecha con…-tomó a su vez la palabra la reina Elsa.

-¿Magia?- terminó el abuelo Pabbie.

-¡Sí!- dijeron a coro las hermanas y Kristoff.

-¿Usted sabe quién la hizo, abuelo Pabbie?- preguntó Olaf acercándose un poco más al viejo Troll.

El abuelo Pabbie arrugó un poco su frente rocosa como si estuviera recordando algo.

-Elsa- comenzó el abuelo Pabbie- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos vimos por primera vez cuando aún eras una niña?

-No sabía que habías conocido antes al abuelo Pabbie- interrumpió Anna.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, Anna… Antes de cerrar las puertas…- contestó Elsa.

-¡Sabía que no había soñado que un Troll me besaba!- exclamó de pronto Anna- ¡Un momento…! ¿En verdad me besó un Troll?

Kristoff negó con la cabeza y Anna entendió que no era el momento de discutir sobre si la había besado o no un Troll. Estaban ahí para tratar algo más importante.

-Sí lo recuerdo, abuelo Pabbie- regresó su atención Elsa al sabio abuelo Pabbie- Preguntaste si mis poderes eran de nacimiento o de hechizo… Y mi padre dijo que eran de nacimiento…

El abuelo Pabbie asintió.

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste de dónde venían tus poderes? ¿Alguna vez preguntaste a tu padre sobre tus poderes, Elsa?- preguntó el Troll.

Elsa negó con la cabeza, siempre había estado tan asustada de no poder controlar sus poderes que nunca había preguntado a sus padres sobre ellos y cuando estaba feliz jugando con Anna solo pensaba en divertirse y ser feliz. Muchas veces cuando Elsa estaba sola en su habitación y tenía miedo de poder lastimar a Anna pensaba en sus poderes ¿por qué ella? Y aunque hubiera querido preguntar a sus padres ellos no debían saber ¿o sí? ¿Acaso sus padres sabían por qué Elsa tenía estos poderes? ¿Y si eran de nacimiento… podría ser que padres también podían hacer magia como ella? No, eso era una tontería, ella nunca había visto que ni su padre ni su madre hicieran magia, al contrario parecían tan sorprendidos como ella misma cada vez que sus poderes crecían o se salían de control.

-No lo entiendo- habló finalmente Elsa después de unos minutos- Mis padres nunca hablaron de mis poderes conmigo, ellos no sabían, cómo podían…- Elsa hizo una pausa más larga, había recordado algo- Un libro… había un libro muy viejo en la biblioteca… Papá lo revisó esa noche antes de venir a verlos para saber el camino que debíamos seguir… Estaba… estaba escrito en runas antiguas…

El abuelo Pabbie se mostró complacido.

-Ese libro fue un regalo de los Trolls a la familia real, Elsa…- sonrió el abuelo Pabbie.

-¿Usted le dio ese libro a mi padre?- preguntó Anna- ¿Por qué? ¿Por los poderes de Elsa?

El abuelo Pabbie negó con la cabeza amablemente.

-No, Anna- sonrió el Troll- ese libro ya era viejo cuando yo era joven, si puedes creerlo. Ese libro fue el regalo de un joven Pabbie a una princesita que tenía mucho miedo del frío del invierno…

Kristoff no podía imaginar algo más viejo que el abuelo Pabbie, bueno, tal vez las mismas montañas; pero ¿un libro?

-¿Por qué la princesa tenía miedo al invierno?- habló Olaf quién se había sentado en el lomo de Sven para ver mejor.

Elsa comenzaba a formarse una idea de lo que el abuelo Pabbie estaba diciendo.

-Usted me dijo que el "miedo" sería mi peor enemigo…- dijo de pronto la reina de Arandelle, el abuelo Pabbie asintió- y la otra princesa que menciona también tenía "miedo"… Está tratando de decir que… ¿Qué ella también podía hacer magia?

El abuelo Pabbie se acercó hasta Elsa, la reina se inclinó para estar a la altura del viejo Troll, Pabbie tomó entre sus rocosas manos las delicadas manos de Elsa.

-Elsa el amor que sientes por tu hermana te ha ayudado a controlar tus poderes, sabes que hay algo muy hermoso en él pero también muy peligroso y que el miedo es tu peor enemigo…- el abuelo Pabbie dio un largo suspiro- has tenido suerte en tener a Anna; pero, no siempre las princesas como tú han tenido esa suerte y esa fortuna… Cuando encuentres ese libro comprenderás muchas cosas pero no importa lo que encuentres entre sus páginas o a dónde te lleven, siempre debes recordar el amor que tienes en tu vida y no dejarte dominar por el miedo…

Elsa dio las gracias de todo corazón al abuelo Pabbie y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, el Troll le regresó el abrazo.

La visita a los Trolls había sido de gran ayuda, aunque no sabían quién había hecho la guirnalda ahora tenían una pista muy clara de dónde debían buscar: la biblioteca, el libro. Al parecer había una relación muy fuerte entre la guirnalda de hielo, el libro y la familia real. Estaban seguros que si encontraban el libro encontrarían al artista que había hecho la guirnalda con magia…

Después de despedirse de todos los Trolls hasta tres veces seguidas, las hermanas, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf regresaron a Arandelle.

Anna aun no entendía muy bien todo lo que había dicho el abuelo Pabbie pero estaba segura de que Elsa ya lo había comprendido todo ya que todo el camino de regreso Elsa había estado muy callada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Solo llegar al castillo y dejar a Sven en las caballerizas comiendo muchas zanahorias, Anna y Elsa corrieron con Olaf a la biblioteca, Kristoff las alcanzaría cuando Sven terminara de comer.

En la biblioteca ambas hermanas revisaban cada uno de los estantes buscando el viejo libro que había dicho Elsa, Anna nunca antes lo había visto pero sabía que lo reconocería solo tenerlo entre sus manos, Olaf les ayudaba con los estantes bajos aunque cada vez que hojeaba uno se perdía en las bonitas ilustraciones que guardaban en su interior.

Pasó la hora de la comida y las hermanas seguían en la biblioteca, Kristoff llegó y también siguió ayudándolas sin que ninguno de los tres pudieran encontrar el libro perdido, Olaf se había quedado sentado en el suelo con un libro sobre flores y otro sobre barcos así que ya no les estaba ayudando… Parecía que nunca encontrarían el libro y ya estaban pensando en dejar la búsqueda para después cuando finalmente fue Anna la que lo encontró, se trataba de un viejo libro empolvado de color carmín, tenía en el lomo y en la portada runas antiguas como había dicho Elsa, era tan gordo y estaba tan pesado que la princesa supo al momento que era el que estaban buscando.

-¡Lo encontré!- exclamó loca de alegría- ¡Vengan, lo encontré!- llamó a los demás que estaban repartidos por toda la biblioteca.

Al instante Elsa y Kristoff estaban a su lado, una vez todos juntos (Olaf también dejó su libro de flores y de barcos para acercarse) Anna colocó en libro sobre una mesa muy larga para que todos pudieran verlo, Olaf se subió por una silla y después sobre la mesa para verlo mejor. Sí, no había ninguna duda, ese era el libro, el corazón de Elsa y de Anna latían muy rápido, no entendían que decían las runas pero las ilustraciones les ayudaban mucho, había muchas de Trolls y al parecer hechizos, en una un caballero estaba tendido sobre una placa de roca y un Troll se veía sobre él con una especie de humo flotando sobre ellos, en otra había un gran copo de nieve indicando al parecer un lugar específico de una montaña desconocida, en otras habían muchas luces nocturnas danzando en el cielo y finalmente después de pasar y pasar las páginas lo vieron, una silueta y sobre ella unas figuras de copos de nieve azules que recordaban con mucha claridad cuando Elsa hacía magia para los habitantes de Arandelle como cuando querían patinar en la plaza del pueblo.

-La princesita que tenía miedo…- dijo Olaf de pronto.

Y todos se mostraron de acuerdo, no era la figura de Elsa, era la figura de otra chica con los mismos poderes mágicos… Lentamente las piezas comenzaron a encajar, el abuelo Pabbie dijo que ese libro fue un regalo de los Trolls para una princesita que tenía miedo del frío del invierno, la princesita era miembro de la familia real, si el libro era así de viejo solo podía tratarse de un antepasado de Anna y Elsa… Un momento, si el libro era así de viejo ¿cómo era posible que una princesa que vivió hace cientos de años podía haber hecho una guirnalda de hielo para sus padres? ¡Era imposible! ¡La princesita tendría que ser tan vieja como el mismo abuelo Pabbie!

Al parecer la pista que les habían dado los Trolls no les llevaba a ninguna parte.

-No lo entiendo- negó con la cabeza Kristoff- ¿Qué relación tiene el libro con la guirnalda?

Nadie podía darle una respuesta, tal vez no le habían entendido al abuelo Pabbie lo que les había intentado decir, una vez más desconocían quién había hecho la guirnalda de hielo y por qué…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían comenzado el día llenos de esperanza y ahora todos estaban desanimados. Elsa, Anna y Kristoff realmente creían que encontrarían un nombre o algo directo que resolviera este misterio y en lugar de eso una vez más estaban a oscuras. El único que no se veía desanimado era Olaf, y eso porque el muñeco de nieve nunca se veía desanimado.

Después de comer, Elsa quiso estar a solas y se retiró a sus habitaciones, Kristoff fue a darle una buena cepillada a Sven en las caballerizas y Anna se quedó jugando con Olaf.

-Y ese es mi padre- señalaba la princesa.

Anna había llevado a Olaf a dar un recorrido por los pasillos y galerías donde había infinidad de cuadros, en un momento dado habían empezado en el despacho del rey donde estaba el cuadro gigante del padre de Anna y Elsa sujetando el cetro y el orbe en su ceremonia de coronación pero como Olaf quería ver más fotos de la familia de Anna siguieron buscando más cuadros pasando por antiguos reyes y reinas de Arandelle hasta que volvieron a encontrar otro cuadro del padre de la princesa.

-Y esa es mi madre- continuó Anna- era muy hermosa.

Olaf se mostró de acuerdo.

-Tu papá- señaló Olaf- y tu mamá… Y ese es tu abuelo y tu bisabuelo y tu tátara abuelo y el abuelo del abuelo del abuelo del abuelo de tu abuelo- Olaf se alejó por el corredor dando saltitos hasta llegar al rincón más alejado donde algo llamó su atención- ¿Anna?

-¿Sí, Olaf?- Anna se había detenido un momento viendo el cuadro de uno de sus antepasados que en lugar de tener un bisoñé en la cabeza tenía una gallina blanca.

-¿Y ella quién es?- el muñeco de nieve no dejaba de dar saltitos cada vez más alto hasta que su cabeza casi tocaba su nube de nieve mágica.

Anna se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba su amiguito, ella había pasado muchos años charlando con los cuadros y jugando bajo ellos llegando a conocerlos a todos aunque estaba segura de nunca antes haber visto esa pintura, y no era de extrañarse ya que se trataba de un pequeño cuadro al parecer de una mujer elegantemente vestida de color azul celeste con un pequeño medallón ¿o sería un guardapelo? Pero cuyo rostro no era posible distinguir con claridad ya que parecía alguien había intentado borrarlo con alguna esponja casi lográndolo ya que lo único que se veía de la mujer eran unos brillantes ojos azules como los de Elsa.

-No lo sé, Olaf… Nunca antes la había visto…- Anna se acercó más a la pintura pero era inútil, no se podía adivinar de quién se trataba- Y no tiene nombre- murmuró Anna viendo que también el marco de la pequeña pintura había sido raspado con algo filoso para borrar el nombre de quién se trataba- ¡Es inútil, Olaf! También borraron su nombre, ¿Por qué borrarían su rostro y su nombre?

Olaf se rascó la nariz pensando un largo rato hasta que después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad pero en realidad solo habían sido cinco minutos habló finalmente.

-Tal vez quién borró la pintura estaba enojado, o tenía miedo, o estaba triste…- dijo Olaf rascando su nariz de zanahoria.

Anna se quedó mirando la pintura pensando en lo que había dicho Olaf, al misterio de la guirnalda de hielo se le sumaba ahora un nuevo misterio, el del cuadro de la dama desconocida…

-Vamos Olaf, debemos enseñárselo a los demás…- dijo Anna bajando el cuadro de la pared y tomando camino a las habitaciones de Elsa.- Yo voy a avisarle a Elsa, tú ve por Kristoff.

Olaf asintió, mientras Anna se dirigía a ver a su hermana, él salía dando saltitos a las caballerizas para buscar a Kristoff y también para saludar de nuevo a Sven…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola chicos y chicas! Espero que tengan un gran lunes._

_Por causas de fuerza mayor no me fue posible dedicarme a Fanfiction durante las dos semanas pasadas; ahora, vamos a retomar el paso con la historia y vamos con los saludos pasados que habían quedado pendientes._

_**kykyo-chan**__: Sí, ahora además de saber quién hizo la guirnalda de hielo tenemos también a una misteriosa dama de una pintura y si no me equivoco hoy tendremos algunas pistas sobre quién podría ser, así que acompáñanos y ¡Vamos a averiguarlo! _

_**yara sosa**__: Muchas gracias por visitarnos, me dará mucho, mucho gusto seguir contando con tu compañía en los próximos capítulos. Te sugiero traer bufanda y un grueso abrigo porque a partir de este capítulo aumentará el frío. _

_**Alexis Lion**__: Muchas gracias por tan lindos comentarios, te lo agradezco mucho. Hoy tenía planeados algunos pastelillos como sorpresa pero como se descompuso el horno mejor se los cambio por una pista sobre la dama del retrato misterioso, un copo de nieve, un mapa mordido y mucho chocolate para este capítulo._

_**Vulcano: **__"Errar es humano… y perdonar es divino…" No he tenido oportunidad de ver la última temporada de Once Upon a Time, como le comentaba a __** KaTmAi **__no he avanzado más allá de la primera temporada cuando a Mary Margaret la acusan de asesinato así que supongo que me acabo de dar un super-spoiler con eso de que la Reina de las nieves es la tía de Anna y Elsa (Extrañamente no me siento impactada con el descubrimiento, tal vez porque me faltan como unas tres o cuatro temporadas para darle el sentido a la serie) En fin, no, no me inspiré en el personaje de la serie para esta historia; aunque ahora tengo curiosidad de ver qué tanto me agrada o no la "tía" de Once Upon a Time así que tendré que apresurarme para ponerme al día con la serie._

_**KaTmAi**__: Sí, te entiendo cuándo vas en una dirección desde el principio y en un momento de "iluminación" se avientan un giro de tuerca todo extraño a la Deux Maxima que no te la crees ni porque te paguen (No, no me gusta cuando pasa eso. Así que si ves que la historia va en colisión contra un Iceberg gigante como el Titanic tienes todo el derecho del mundo de dar la alarma y de por ahí darme un zape por atrabancada) ¡La edad! ¡Imagínate! ¡Vivir prácticamente por siempre y sin su familia! ¡No, pobre Elsa! ¡Eso sería una crueldad de mi parte! Descuida, la princesita que tenía miedo del frío del invierno, creció para convertirse en reina que tenía miedo del frío del invierno pero no vivió para siempre porque la vida eterna siempre termina siendo una maldición… _

_**Shadir**__: ¡Hola, Detective! No fui yo, fue Anna y Olaf… Ahora ¡Imagina si en lugar de jugar entre los cuadros se hubieran metido al baño o a la cocina! Ahí sí se hubiera hecho un misterio sin pies ni cabeza, jejejeje…_

_Chicos y chicas que nos acompañan en esta historia desde hace varios lunes y los que se van incluyendo. Muchas gracias por su valioso tiempo, sus comentarios y el agregarnos a favoritos, en verdad mil y un gracias (El siguiente capítulo serán mil y dos gracias) _

_Bueno, terminamos los saludínes así que ¡Pasemos al capítulo!_

_Tavata._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

oO* 4 *Oo

La reina Elsa se encontraba en su habitación pensando en la guirnalda de hielo, en todo lo que les había dicho el abuelo Pabbie cuando fueron a ver a los trolls y el libro que habían encontrado en la biblioteca… y ahora habían perdido la pista que creían tener para resolver este misterio.

Elsa jugaba distraídamente con sus dedos haciendo aparecer grandes copos de nieve, cada uno con un diseño más hermoso que el anterior mientras intentaba encontrar alguna relación entre el libro, los trolls, la guirnalda, todo…

La reina seguía jugando con sus copos de nieve cuando comenzaron a golpear la puerta con insistencia, era como si quisieran tirar la puerta a patadas.

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor!- gritaba desde el corredor la princesa Anna.

Elsa corrió a la puerta para abrir antes de que su hermanita tirara la puerta a golpes, justo cuando la puerta se abría Anna se iba de cara al suelo del impulso que había tomado para dar una última patada a la puerta.

-¡Anna!- Elsa logró sujetar a tiempo a su hermanita para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo- ¿Qué es eso?

A la reina de Arendelle le había llamado la atención al parecer un cuadro que su hermana tenía en sus manos, en menos de un minuto Anna explicó rápidamente lo que les había pasado a ella y a Olaf cuando recorrían el pasillo de los cuadros de antiguos reyes y reinas de Arendelle.

-… Y mira, ¡El cuadro está casi borrado! ¡Vamos, Olaf fue por Kristoff, tenemos que enseñárselo también!- Anna no dejaba de alzar el cuadro para que su hermana pudiera verlo.

Elsa tenía el cuadro prácticamente frente a sus ojos así que era imposible que no viera el nuevo descubrimiento de su hermana, el cuadro era desconcertante para Elsa, como hija mayor tenía que saber sobre sus antepasados, los reyes y reinas que gobernaron antes Arendelle pero por más que se forzaba a recordar no había ninguna mención sobre alguna reina o dama de la cual su retrato se hubiera borrado, ¿Quién podría ser la mujer de ojos azules del retrato?

-El medallón…- susurró de pronto Elsa- Anna, mira su medallón…

La princesa Anna le dio la vuelta al cuadro retirándolo de la cara de la reina para poder ver el medallón que su hermana mencionaba, sí, el medallón que al igual que los ojos azules de la dama se habían salvado de desaparecer cuando prácticamente borraron el retrato; era pequeño y estaba pintado de dorado pero fuera de esos dos detalles Anna no podía descubrir que era lo que había llamado tanto la atención de Elsa.

-¿No lo ves?- preguntó Elsa solo ver que su hermana se acercaba el cuadro a la cara hasta que su nariz casi tocaba el lienzo. Anna negó con la cabeza- Mira- Elsa señaló la pequeña manchita dorada de la pintura- en el medallón está marcada la Cruz del Rey, ¡Como la que papá usaba colgada al cuello!

Ahora la nariz de Anna literalmente tocaba el cuadro si forzaba la vista podía ver el dibujo de la cruz real que Elsa mencionaba.

-Eso solo confirma que fue una Reina de Arendelle- comentó Anna- y eso ya lo sabíamos porque estaba en la galería de los reyes y reinas donde la encontré con Olaf.

-No Anna, no has entendido- negó amablemente Elsa- la Cruz del Rey ha cambiado muchas veces de diseño a lo largo de la historia de Arendelle, si tiene el diseño de la Cruz de papá quiere decir que no es un retrato demasiado antiguo porque ese diseño solo ha sido utilizado por papá, por su padre y por su abuelo…

Los ojos de Anna se iluminaron al momento solo entender lo que Elsa le decía.

-¡Eso quiere decir que la dama misteriosa es del tiempo del abuelo de papá o de su padre!- Anna daba saltos por la emoción- ¡Regresemos a la biblioteca, debemos mostrarle este nuevo descubrimiento a Kristoff!

Y sin esperar respuesta, Anna se llevó corriendo a su hermana a la biblioteca.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olaf y Kristoff ya se encontraban en la biblioteca cuando las dos hermanas llegaron.

-Olaf me dijo que encontraron un "cuadro misterioso"- informó Kristoff.

-¡Sí! ¡Y Elsa encontró que puede ser del tiempo de nuestros abuelos o antes!- exclamó Anna poniendo el cuadro en la mesa a la vista de todos.

-Entonces ahora tenemos una guirnalda de hielo, un libro viejo de una princesa que vivió hace muchos, muchos, muchos años y el retrato de una mujer que pudo ser del tiempo de sus abuelos o del tiempo del padre de sus abuelos…- enumeró Kristoff después de que Anna explicara cómo habían descubierto el cuadro y Elsa hubiera compartido con ellos la información correspondiente del medallón de la pintura- ¿Y cuál es la relación entre la guirnalda, el libro y el cuadro?

Y ahí era dónde radicaba el problema porque ninguno de ellos tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era la relación entre todos estos misterios.

-El abuelo Pabbie dijo que el amor de Anna fue lo que me ayudó a controlar mis poderes- musitó Elsa en voz baja- pero que no todas las princesas habían tenido esa suerte… Dijo que el libro me ayudaría a entenderlo… El libro…

Olaf no esperó a que se lo pidieran y al momento fue dando saltitos al librero donde habían dejado el libro, acercó una silla, subió a ella y de un salto tomó el libro y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba de regreso con el libro subido a la mesa donde Anna había dejado el cuadro.

-Gracias, Olaf- agradeció la reina Elsa.

Mientras Olaf iba por el libro, Anna también corrió hacia el otro lado de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Anna?- preguntó Kristoff solo ver que la princesa intentaba alcanzar un volumen azul sin lograrlo.

-Ese cuadro es de alguna de las reinas o princesas de Arendelle, y el abuelo Pabbie mencionó a las princesas pasadas- Anna no dejaba de saltar para alcanzar el libro azul- En este libro está el árbol genealógico de la familia, tal vez encontremos algo sobre el cuadro borrado o el libro de papá para encontrar a los Trolls…

-¡Buena idea, Anna!- aplaudió Olaf sobre la mesa.

Kristoff no perdió tiempo y al momento ya se encontraba ayudando a su amada Anna con el libro azul que no se dejaba alcanzar.

Ahora que tenían el libro de los Trolls, el cuadro de la dama borrada y el árbol genealógico, las dos hermanas, Kristoff y Olaf volvieron a tener esperanzas de que encontrarían la relación entre todas estas pistas y no solo eso, sino que también podrían encontrar al artista de la guirnalda de hielo.

La idea fue de Kristoff, primero revisarían los nombres de la realeza de Arendelle del periodo de tiempo del bisabuelo de la reina Elsa hasta su abuelo de acuerdo al medallón del cuadro, el joven estaba seguro que alguno de los nombres del libro del árbol genealógico tendría que darles alguna pista sobre el retrato de la dama borrada.

Al principio fue algo cansado ya que al inicio de cada reinado se veía el árbol genealógico con un extenso número de ramas y en cada uno el nombre del caballero o la dama correspondiente, en los tiempos del bisabuelo de Elsa y Anna no había nada que fuera de relevancia en la biografía de sus antepasados, pero su suerte cambió solo llegar a los tiempos de su abuelo. El rey de Arendelle, el padre del padre de las chicas aparecía como un gran monarca de Arendelle, había logrado que el reino a orillas del fiordo viviera tiempos de esplendor comercial como no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, era amado por su pueblo y había vivido para su familia y su reino; pero, de la reina solo decía que había sido una mujer de gran belleza, amada por todo el reino, por su esposo y por su hijo pero lamentablemente había muerto muy joven en uno de los inviernos más crudos que Arandelle había tenido… Siguieron buscando algo que pudiera serles de interés en la biografía de los demás miembros de la casa real pero no encontraron nada que pudiera servirles, al parecer toda la corte en los tiempos de su abuelo habían sido personas sin magia.

-Tal vez la dama del cuadro era extranjera- sugirió Kristoff.

Era una posibilidad pero si era extranjera ¿Por qué estaba en la galería de los reyes? ¿Por qué tenía en su medallón la Cruz Real?

Olaf tomó entre sus manos de ramitas el retrato de la dama desconocida, sí, el medallón tenía dibujada una cruz, un momento… El pequeño hombre de nieve se acercó más el cuadro a la cara.

-¿Encontraste algo nuevo, Olaf?- preguntó Elsa.

-¿Cuántos picos tiene una cruz?- preguntó a su vez Olaf sin separarse el cuadro de su cara.

-Cuatro- contestó Kristoff.

-Esta tiene más de cuatro- contó Olaf con los dedos.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron a coro los tres chicos.

-Sí, pero necesitas acercarte mucho, mucho más para verla- mostró Olaf girando el cuadro para que todos pudieran verlo.

-¡Una lupa!- exclamó Anna corriendo a un cajón del escritorio de su padre para tomar una lupa- ¡Esto nos ayudará a ver mejor!

En efecto, acercando la lente de la lupa al lienzo se veía que lo que había tomado primero Elsa por la Cruz Real se trataba de un diminuto…

-¡Copo de nieve!- dijeron a coro ambas hermanas.

-Y no un copo de nieve cualquiera, ¡Miren!- llamó la atención de todos, Kristoff.

El chico había acercado el antiguo libro rojo de las runas en la portada haciendo pasar las hojas hasta llegar a la ilustración del mapa con el copo de nieve.

-¡Son idénticos!- exclamó feliz Olaf.

¡Ahí estaba la pista de la dama misteriosa y el libro antiguo!

Anna aplaudía de felicidad por el descubrimiento, la dama y el libro, el libro y la dama ¡Había relación!

-¿Por qué tiene un copo de nieve en el medallón?- preguntó en voz alta Kristoff.

-Porque… la dama del retrato hacía magia… como yo…- susurró la reina Elsa haciendo aparecer con un elegante movimiento de su mano el mismo copo de nieve que estaba dibujado en el libro antiguo y en el medallón de la pintura- Y algo me dice que en esta montaña…- señaló el mapa del libro- encontraremos las respuestas que buscamos…

-Elsa…- Anna dejó de aplaudir

-No estoy segura, pero es como si algo me dijera que tenemos que ir a esa montaña, que en esa montaña encontraremos la respuesta al misterio de la guirnalda de hielo- afirmó completamente convencida la reina.

-Pero, no sabemos dónde está esa montaña…- negó con la cabeza Anna.

-Jotunheimen- intervino de pronto Kristoff llamando la atención de las dos hermanas- Ahí es a donde vamos por el hielo que traemos a Arendelle, hacia el norte está la Montaña del Norte dónde su majestad- indicó a Elsa- hizo su castillo de hielo, si avanzamos hacia el este encontraremos la cordillera montañosa y en alguna de esas montañas encontraremos la que está dibujada en este libro…

-¡Sí, saldremos de viaje!- bailaba Olaf sobre la mesa.

-En ese caso necesitaremos un mapa- asintió Elsa.

-Y provisiones- corroboró Anna.

-Y llevarnos los libros y el cuadro que encontramos- siguió Olaf.

-Y un pico para la nieve, y cuerda, mucha cuerda- sugirió Kristoff.

-Pero sobretodo- siguió Anna.

-¡Chocolate!- dijeron a coro ambas hermanas.

Ante tal ocurrencia todos en la biblioteca comenzaron a reír. Ahora tenían un plan y estaban listos para iniciar una nueva aventura.

Antes de irse a descansar y preparar todo para el viaje del día siguiente (Elsa planeaba dejar todo en manos de sus fieles consejeros) se dedicaron a buscar un mapa que pudiera serles de ayuda una vez que estuvieran en la cordillera montañosa pero el único que encontraron ¡Estaba mordido por las polillas!

-Tendremos que utilizarlo por el momento- sonrió Anna sin darse por vencida como siempre- tal vez podremos comprar uno nuevo cuando pasemos por la tienda de Oaken.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo, dejarían los preparativos para mañana, a primera hora Elsa hablaría con sus ministros, Anna y Kristoff prepararían lo necesario para el viaje y tendrían a Sven y el trineo listo a la puerta del castillo, Olaf, bueno, Olaf sería el encargado de llevar las zanahorias para el reno y el chocolate para las hermanas. Ahora solo mejor era descansar para la nueva aventura que les esperaba.

Continuara…


End file.
